ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Matthews
Chris Matthews '''(Born May, 25, 1987) is currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters, Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation and Wicked Championship Wrestling. He was best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action where he met his future brothers Everett Aloni and Ryan Reigns. But before he met those two he was a loner and he pretty much did whatever he wanted. He went as far as having sex with the owner of TNA Stormy Mein. Chris Matthews has a hall of fame record of who is holds near and dear to him. After being a loner for so long Everett Aloni came up to him and ask him to form a stable and that what they did. After a month passed Ryan Reign signed to TNA and that when Everett Aloni and Chris Matthews got a idea and asked Ryan about forming the ground known as the Iron Fist and thats what they did. They went on and Attack everyone that got in their way and they showed no mercy to anyone. The group was an amazing as each members as a list of titles to their records. Chris and Everett is 3x tag team champions in uXwA, ECWF and uXw. In 2011 he was in WWH for a short time but that didn't last long. After taking a break from wrestling he come back a few years later and went to TNA where he become a Four Time TNA National Heavyweight Champion and a One time TNA Ultra-Violent Champion. He then signed up and joined ECWF and there he become a 2 time Tag Team Champion on separate occasion with Dwayne Philips and Everett Aloni. After ECWF closed it doors he went on to join AHW where he become a united States Hardcore Champion and the only person to break the winning streak of the one Jake Orton. '''Early Life Chris Matthews was Born in Grand Rapids Michigan and he was son to Peter and Susan Matthews. He was the youngest child of the family. Chris and his brother Clay and everything was a good life for Chris. Chris was a great student and he has a life that everyone dreamed of. Military History Chris and his brother Clay went on and joined the United Start Army and both was top of the line. One day Chris and his brother was on a recon mission and everything was going well until the enemy spotted them and Clay was killed right next to him. Chris was freaking out and he called for backup. It was going to be awhile before back would arrive and Chris was forced to defend the position. After about a year in the Army Chris Matthews went on to join the Navy Seals where he was part of Seals Team Six that went in to take him out. After the deal of Bin Laden the men and women in that mission was then told to go home and that was the end of it. Chris has received metal of Honor award for his service and being in the military taught him a lot about self discipline and the rest as you know is history. Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation * (2) ECWF Showtime Championship * (2) ECWF Tag Team Championship (w/DeWayne Davis & Everett Alon) * ECWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) * 2011 Extreme Christmas Wish Winner * 2011 Gold Rush Contract Winner * (1) ECWF World Heavyweight Champion * ECWF Triple Crown Winner * 2015 Moment of the Year